Kubi Morioka's Life
by Wolf122
Summary: Kubi Morioka's Life Hasn't been a easy road. Read about how this young teen deal's with life. Chapter one is up! Please R&R! Thanks Wolf.
1. My Life, My Hurt, My Worthlessnes

^_^ Hey everyone I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of Kubi Morioka's Life, Please R&R. Thanks again and Enjoy.

The past week had taken its toll on young Kubi Morioka. His mother " Sei Morioka" as if she even deserved to be referred as his mother, had been drinking all week. As always her excuse was that she was depressed, it helped with her emotions. By excuse she meant coming home every night at an unreasonably late hour, verbally abusing Kubi blaming him for all of her faults, Even at times attempting to strike him. Never less Kubi handled the abuse with best of his capabilities knowing that he had to because his mother's home was the only place he could resort to.

Kubi Silently sighed while lying down on his bed, Knowing that the ruffling sound at the front of the apartment he was living in was his drunken mother attempting to let herself into the house.

" Kubi!"

Kubi silently sat up from his bed wondering why he bothered going to greet his mother. It would probably be the same as always. Without a doubt it would be Her constant yelling about how everything was his fault.

" I'm coming mother, there is no need to yell."

Kubi informed his mother in a monotone voice. The long black haired blue-eyed teen gracefully walked into the living room. Upon reaching the living room Kubi crossed his arms, leaned against the hallway wall agitated that he had to greet his mother to listen to her rant and rave.

" What is it mother?" Kubi spoke with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"I'm… going to party."

"Bye."

With Kubi's mother's slurred words being spoken she slammed the door behind her, raced down the doorsteps to her ride as if something important was happening elsewhere.

" The inconvenience has been uttered upon me once again… I feel so grateful."

Minutes later Kubi moved from his perch on the hallway wall, which seemed like hours from the complete silence that seemed to wrap its self around the apartment. Its essence was the reason sleep was accomplished for Kubi.

Kubi quickly made his way to his room, before collapsing on his bed in a comma like sleep he set his alarm clock knowing tonight was Sunday night.

"School tomorrow."

Those were the last words spoken by Kubi Morioka before he drifted off into a deep slumber. For tomorrow would be a start of something new for the young teen.

"7:00 A.M"

Kubi awoke with a sigh of relief. He wasn't much for school but it was better then any day at home with a drunk of a mother.

" I suppose I should get ready, miss useless should be stumbling in any moment now."

" Ugh."

After contemplating to himself for several moments. Kubi gathered his clothing for the day which he always tried his best to look his nicest. Despite he lived with his worthless drunken mother Kubi wanted to have a good impression when he was gazed upon or anywhere other than at home.

"7:25 A.M"

After reaching his cleanliness he desired Kubi grabbed his apartment keys, franticly rushed out of the house knowing that he had only five minutes to get to class on time.

" Phew! Barely but I made it." Kubi managed to breath out while trying to catch his breath in the schoolyard.

" Mine as well head to class there's only about a minute to spare."

Kubi ran his hand threw his long beautiful silk like black hair while walking to class not knowing that he got the attention of a green orbed teen that was approaching him.

" Hey Kubi!"

Kubi kept walking towards the schools entrance doors not knowledge the fact someone was trying to gain his attention.

Kei Morikawa was a dark red haired green-orbed beauty that had the smile of an angle. Well if you were to have this by pass you ears or just happen to hear it you would know that it was spoken by some fantasizing schoolgirl.

Kei had reached Kubi finally after fighting what seemed like waves upon waves of crazed fangirls.

" Kubi Kun… what are you doing?" Kei asked while taping Kubi on the shoulder to turn the muted teen around.

"Huh?" Kubi cautiously turned around to see who would want his attention. Kubi was a tranquil loner; he preferred it this way because of life at home.

" I'm going to class you Baka... where else would I be going?"

Kei chuckled to himself. " You know that class doesn't start for another thirty minutes right?"

" I don't care."

" They won't let you inside the classroom until the bell rings… why so anxious to get inside anyways?"

Before the questioning red head could wait for a response the cranky younger black haired teen had disappeared.

" Ugh… why does he do that to everyone?" Kei thought to himself for the time being.

" Inside" Kubi made his way to the H wing of the high school to wait for chemistry class alone. The H wing of Kotogakko High school was Kubi Morioka's safe haven. It wasn't much of a place you would think a teenager would think of as a safe haven. But in Kubi's mind it was different. It was away from the noise of Kotogakko high that was so bothersome, to keep away from nagging people like Kei.

" Finally some quiet." Kubi sat at the brown round table, pulled one of the two chairs and sat down sighing Knowing that he would have to leave his quiet haven for school soon.

"Meanwhile outside"

Kei stood alone at the steps of Kotogakko high thinking about the younger teen that had left him without a moment's hesitation.

" Fine."

" I will keep my distance from you now Kubi but holding in your feelings isn't healthy and I vow to help you."

Moments later the bell of Kotogakko High rang letting students that there daylily routine had begun. Kotogakko high was generally s easy going and clam school to attend. Very seldom was their drama or problems here but then again the worlds isn't perfect so from time to time it would happen.

" Today is the day I start with you Kubi Morioka."

Kei spoke to himself while quietly walking to his first period class were the outcast Kubi Morioka shared class together with him. Sharing the same first period was the only time Kei had the chance to try to get Kubi to speak with him; Kei's first attempt to talk with the lonely teen was going to be today.

Yes Kei had seen the black haired teen as a tranquil loner. Anytime anyone attempted to socialize with him he would bark back at him or her saying that he wanted to be left alone. Or at times he would simply put it just walk away. Like Kei experienced this morning in the front of the school.

Kei had finally reached class. It was a hassle for him to make it to class because of the girls of Kotogakko high were practically drooling and clinging to him constantly.

" Ah Kei how is my star student doing this fine Monday morning?" Mr. Chang asked as Kei placed his abundance of things at his desk.

" Swell… yourself?"

" Ready to teach class as always." Mr. Chang chuckled to himself.

After their brief conversation Kei's peers made their way to their seats as class started. Shockingly Kubi was on time for class. Very seldom had the black haired teen been on time for classes.

" Good morning everyone."

" I see that you are all swell this morning."

Every one grunted, sighed in unison regarding Mr. Chang's comment.

" Aren't we all rays of sunshine this morning." Mr. Chang sputtered.

" I shall take attendance so quiet down. Listen for your name being announced."

Kei glanced over his shoulder to spot what Kubi was occupying himself with.

"Kei."

" Here." Kei announced while turning around in his seat not wanting to have the other teen Know he was being looked at.

" Kubi Morioka." Mr. Chang announced.

" Hn."

" All here I see."

" I will be back class I'm going to take this to the attendance office." Mr. Chang announced while making his way out of the room.

The left corner of the room was the only noise in the room. Other then that it was quiet, peaceful which Kubi preferred anyways.

Staring out the window was becoming a frequent thing for Kubi. He would stare, stare in the direction of the window as if his mind was in a trance.

Other would bypass him now. Knowing that all they would get as a response was " Go away!" or Kubi would simply ignore then. No one understood. But they respected his choice, didn't disturb him.

" Kubi. May I sit by you?" Kei asked while placing himself next to the delirious teen.

" Go away." Kubi spoke with no emotion in his voice as he answered the other.

" Why Kubi Kun?"

" I just wanted to talk."

" And I don't want to. Now go away."

Kei looked at Kubi with concern in his green orbs. He had never in his life met someone before that was so emotionless, lifeless that they couldn't bear to have a conversation with another.

" Why do you shut everyone out Kubi?" Kei Sighed while running his hand threw his dark red locks.

" Go away Kei. I want to be alone." Kubi spoke while still clued on looking out the window.

" Why Huh? Do you have better things to do then have a conversation with someone who wants to get to know you, possibly be friends."

" Just leave me alone already!" Kubi's voice rose with hints of anger.

" No Kubi!"

" All you ever do is shut everyone out! Even me! I want answers Kubi! There are people out there who worry including myself."

" And don't just tell me to " Go away" because I won't."

" Fine then just sit there… I honestly could care less."

" How could you be like this? Ugh! Fine." Kei angrily sat up from the desk, stomped back to his upon noticing that Mr. Chang was entering the room.

" Shall we start are work then class."

The rest of chemistry had been a complete blank in Kubi's mind. He wanted more then anything to just go home, Strip himself of his clothes and fall on his bed into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately the world had been a cruel place, was going to make him endure the rest of his day at Kotogakko High. Preferably what he called the hell whole.

It didn't get to him unless he had problems like he had this morning with Kei. People like Kei were the reason he would prefer to be elsewhere.

" Ding!"

Kubi sighed as he arose gathering his things. Class with Kei was finally over; just maybe the red head would not bother him again today.

Kubi quickly moved towards the door knowing if he didn't he'd have a red head green orbed teenager questioning him like the Fbi. Its to bad Kubi wasn't know by his peers for his speed.

The moment he was out the door, heading towards his upcoming class Kubi felt strong hands grasp his shoulders, spun him around violently.

"Kei?" Kubi spoke shocked as he stared into piercing green orbs that stared down upon him with seriousness.

" You have some explaining to do." Kei grasped Kubi's left hand firmly, began to drag him towards a more private place in the hallway to question Kubi, hopefully make him spill his responses of Kubi's avoidance.

" Just let me go." Kubi voice was low, emotionless. He didn't care that he was being dragged of somewhere he would be questioned he wouldn't answer.

" Your not going to ignore me again Kubi so struggling is pointless." Kei dragged Kubi off to forgotten classroom that he found while searching for possible places Kubi might occupy.

Kei closed the door behind him as he entered the room while forcing the younger black haired Kubi to move into the classroom.

" Kei I don't know what you think your doing by dragging me in here… But whatever it is it's not going to work."

" So let me out!" Kubi stood within arms length of the older teen.

" Why?" Kei asked turning around to face his younger peer.

" I don't have to tell you anything. So just let me out Kei. I am going to be late for class now thanks to your little tactics."

" Not until I get you to speak to me."

" Speak? What the hell do you want from me?"

" I want you to tell me why you avoid me?" Kei spoke with eagerness.

" I greet you in the morning you ignore me I try to hold a conversation with you, you don't even acknowledge me."

" If you would just talk with me Kubi I wouldn't resort to this."

" So please just talk with me." Kei asked with plead in his voice.

" No Baka!"

"Goddamnit! Kubi were you not listening to what I was saying to you just a moment ago. I want to help you… so stop shutting me out."

" Nothing is wrong with me! So stay the Fuck out of my life, go get one of your own while you are at it." Kubi pushed passed Kei, made his way to his next class. Not wanting to deal with Kei anymore.

Kei stood there for minutes re-playing his argument with the other teen before letting him self out of the room, making his way towards class.

" Does he really hate everyone so much?" Kei contemplated sitting in his next class.

The rest of the school day had gone on without any more confrontations between the too.

But it had lagged itself on for Kubi. His mind was darting to conclusions to why Kei would want to confront him; thinking about what to do when he got home to avoid his mother was giving him a headache, which wasn't helping him to get his mind off of things.

" Ding! Ding! Ding!" The final bell indicating that the school day was over had rung. Friends, loners, Jocks, and the other students Kotogakko High were off to there lives outside of school.

Kubi Morioka though was anxious to get home. He so longed for his bed. His day at school had been a stressful one. Two confrontations with someone he didn't want in his life had taken its toll on him.

The short walk home though helped clear his mind. Even more relax to the point of falling asleep walking.

" Finally." Kubi unlocked the door of his, his mother's two-bedroom apartment flat. Kicking off his shoes Kubi moved towards his room not wanting to waist anytime getting to sleep.

" I finally made it to my domain." Kubi spoke with much as enthusiasm a tired sixteen year old could before he fell into a deep sleep.

Hey again everyone ^_^ please R&R , Thanks again Wolf.

Oh P.S. If anyone has any ideas on what I should do with chapter two let me know and again R&R.


	2. Pain

Oh P.S. If anyone has any ideas on what I should do with chapter two let me know and again R&R.

" Ring !"

Rolling over, groaning Kubi arose in his bed wanting to just drift away from it all. His mother was a drunk nothing was going to change that. She had been all her thirty-six years of living. His social life he was seen as an outcast from everyone.

" What the fuck is the point of going?" Kubi slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock, sleepily walked to his nightstand.

"Yeah they call, wonder where I am. But I don't care, I already know what my mother would think." Kubi opened his first drawer to his nightstand, pulled out a knife he had kept when the urge had taken over.

" I could... I

Could just end it so easily." Kubi placed the rusted, worn edge of the blade against his scared forearm pushing down with enough pressure for his heavily scared arm to bleed.

" No more of my mother, Kie no more pain." Kubi roughly led the blade from his forearm down to his wrist as blood trickled down his arm making a taping noise after drop after drop of blood hit the floor.

"Mom would probably laugh at this." Drip drop drip drop was the only noise herd in the house as Kubi spoke to himself.

" Again." Repeating the motion Kubi flung the blade roughly down his forearm again, wincing slightly. The blade had connected with fresh non-scared skin.

" This will be my ending someday." Placing the blade down on his nightstand Kubi lied motionless in bed drifting off as blood so flowed down his arm into his bed, bed sheet reveling what the teen had just done.

I know chapter two is short . sorry for anyone who likes my stories. Chapter three will be longer


End file.
